The present invention is a thermal cane and relates to a unique compact cane adapted to provide pain relief for the user. More particularly, the user of the cane will have the ability to apply heat and pressure to constricted muscles anywhere on the body. This device applies a new micowavable attachment that heats to a proper temperature to relax muscles without burning the skin. The combination of heat and pressure has been proven to relax knotted muscles.
The American populace is aging, therefore, there is an increased need for self-help related pain-relief devices. For example, the prolific sales of vibrating massagers demonstrate this fact. There are canes on the market that are designed to apply pressure to knotted muscles, but there are no canes known to us that utilize the novel and very useful component of removable massage handles that can be heated, which the thermal cane does. An additional novel component of the present invention is its portability. Thus the thermal cane has massage handles that are removable also the cane will have an appropriate hinge (or some other apparatus) that enables the cane to be folded in half or collapsed.
A recent study states that 18,899,000 persons or 9.3% of the population have used massages and 10,052,000 persons or 5% of the population have used massages in the past six months. With these statistics: in mind we believe that many persons in this population will need or desire some form of self-care to treat themselves when not getting professional treatment. In a United States survey on the use of complementary and alternative medicines, 10.9% of the total population utilized manipulative and body-based methods (which includes chiropractic and massage). We believe these individuals represent the first-adopters of self-help pain-relief devices.
Henceforth, the thermal cane would fulfill a long felt need in the health care/self-help industry. This new invention utilizes and combines known and new technologies in a unique and novel configuration to overcome the aforementioned problems and provide an effective means of relief for muscle pain.